Hakumei Kitsune
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: He never thought he would become a father, face it, it was just too much work for a laid back guy like himself, but when faced with a choice will he accept or decline the responsiblities?
1. Prologue: Finding the twins

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own NE thing that involves Naruto or Inuyasha unless stated __other__wise_.

…

* * *

**_An:_**

_**1)** Orochimaru is good **NOT EVIL.**_

_**2) **The Yondaime Hokage was not killed his still alive, Kyuubi was still sealed within Naruto, but this time Minato is here to watch over his son, yes they are father and son._

_**3) **Kakashi is Naruto's uncle and Sensei._

_**4) **Minato is Kagome and Souta's uncle._

_**5) **Meaning Naruto, Kagome and Souta are cousins, adopted though it is._

_**6) **Naruto and Sasuke are the best of friend._

_**7) **They are bashings._

_**8) **Sasuke, Itachi and some others will be majorly OOC._

_**9) **Itachi never killed his clan, therefore Sasuke did not turn out the way he did in the manga or anime._

_

* * *

_

**_THEY WILL BE A NEW EVIL THAT THEY HAVE TO FIGHT. NOT THE AKATSUKI, THE EVIL IS GOING TO BE OC ALONG WITH CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. __

* * *

_ **

_**You can tell me ****whom you want as the villain as well, if you want….**_

**_I was thinking Sakura and her friends who you will find out in the story can either, defect or they were informants to my OC's or some-thing. _**

**_Review and tell me what you think.__

* * *

_ **

_And if you want a member from the Akatsuki to be in the story, review and ask me and I will try to add him into the story, except for Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu because they will already be present.__

* * *

_

**_In addition, if the Akatsuki are going to be present than they will probably, most likely are going to be OOC, a little heads up. __

* * *

_ **

_…_

_**Pairings are as follows**…_

_Kagome and Sasuke_

_Souta and Hinata_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Lee and Tenten_

_Other's are undecided as of yet._

_

* * *

_

_…_

_**Title: ****Hakumei Kitsune**_

_…_

_

* * *

_

_**Summary:** six years ago, 20-year-old Kakashi Hatake found twin two year olds in the forest and tool them in. Two years later, they were already picking up fighting styles and techniques by watching other shinobi'. Fascinated by this he decided to scout around and ask if they were other bloodline trait that could do such a feat besides the Sharingan. He soon came upon a man named Sesshoumaru Tashio, the Kage of Hakumeigakure, who said that he knew what the technique was and he would be willing to train the two. Kakashi agreed and sent his two kids off with Sesshoumaru. Six years later ten-year-old twins enter Konoha and with them are four ANBU guards. How will Kakashi react to finally having his kids back? __

* * *

…_

**_Prologue: Finding the Twins_**

_…_

_

* * *

_

Twenty- year- old Kakashi Hatake was walking through the forest surrounding his village. He was just returning to the village after finishing an A-ranked mission to find and eliminate the demons that were getting to close to the village. He was sent out along with several other Jounin' and a team of ANBU's.

The others had hurried back to the village to let the Hokage know that the mission was a success. That is all except for our favorite, lazy, Jounin and the future sensei to team 7, he was taking his time heading back to the village his head stuck in his favorite orange book titled, 'Come, come paradise' when the sound of wailing met his ears.

Startled, he turned his head and saw two bundles wrapped in black blankets lying on the ground, under a tree. Kakashi dropped his precious book, ran towards the two bundles, and picked them up.

He found his eyes widening as he took in the features of the babes.

* * *

They both had short black hair, and some type of facial marking. They also ears on top of their head that were the same black as their hair but with a silver-ish tint to it.

"Hush little ones." Whispered Kakashi as he rocked the two gently in his arms.

The babies wailing quieted after hearing the soft words. He watched as the male opened his eyes and stared at him with mesmerizing silver eyes before his eyes closed. Kakashi watched in awe and shock as the baby boy reached out a clawed hand to take hold of his sisters hand.

* * *

Shaking his head, Kakashi walked over towards his book, and picked it up, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, with a single thought in mind, 'They aren't going to well liked.'

* * *

Minato looked up when the doors were pushed opened only to see Kakashi enter the office with two bundles covered in black blankets.

Minato rose an eyebrow at his student, "Kakashi, who are they?"

"I don't know Minato-sensei. I found them in the forest. They look to be Youkai bred, though."

Minato eyes softened slightly as he saw a small fuzzy ear flick in their direction before it flattened against their head.

"I see. What are you going to do with them?" He whispered softly.

Minato stared at his student. 'Come on Kakashi. Those kids are not going to be accepted and they are going to be picked on unless someone strong takes them in. Take them Kakashi ' was the silent plea

Kakashi looked at his sensei and Hokage before he glanced at the babies in his arms. 'What am i going to do? I cannot trust the civilians to care for them seeing as they along with several shinobi's harbor a strong and deep hatred for the youkai race regardless of innocence or not ever since the Kuuubi attack several years back. They even ate Naruto and his only the vessal for a demon. So what am i going to do.'

A soft yawn escaped the baby girl as she slowly blinked open silver eyes. Upon seeing him the girl let loose a small smileand reached out a clawed finger to Kakashi.

KAkashi's eyes softened and he gently grabbed the claw finger. "I am going to keep them." He whispered with a smile.

Minato smiled at his former student.

* * *

**_'Yes' cheered inner Minato.

* * *

_**

"Very well Kakashi, I'll sign up the papers and you take them to the hospital to get checked out. Did you think up a name?"

'Name. Hm, Mom always liked the name Kagome. So Kagome and Souta, after Uncle Souta. Yes that sounds like good names.'

Kakashi nodded his head, "Souta and Kagome."

"Souta and Kagome,how did you come across those names?" Asked Minato curiously eyeing his student.

"My mother's younger brother, my uncle, he was killed when he was ten was named outa and I remembered that mother's favorite game was Kagome, so I thought what the heck. Mother always wanted a daughter that she could name Kagome as well."

"Instead, she gets a granddaughter named Kagome."

Minato grinned when he saw Kakashi rubbing at the soft looking ears.

* * *

**_'I wanna pet them. They look so soft.' Inner Minato pouted

* * *

_**

"Okay Kakashi, you can go to the hospitol now."

"Alright" with that said Kakashi left to go to the hospital.

* * *

Minato smiled, 'Kakashi raising kids, wait until I tell Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade and Orochimaru."

Minato opened one of his drawers and grabbed a pen.

Shaking his head slightly Minato glanced at the photo of him, an indifferent Kakashi with his arms crossed, Rin and Obito.

'I have to see this, Kakashi raising not one but two kids' Chuckling softly Minato took out two, birth certificates, 'Maybe him raising these kids will teach him how to not be so lazy all the time. Goddess knows how much attention a baby needs and he has two'

Resisting the urge to laugh at his students fate Minato signed his name on the certificate before stamping the paper to make it legal.

'Well welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Souta and Kagome Hatake'

* * *

**_I had this story already written on my computer so I thought what the heck I might as well upload this one too._**

_**I do not know if I'm going to continue this one though****unless people want me to continue, so if you want me to continue Hakumei I am going to need you people to Review and tell me so.****If not then I will just leave it as it is for now and get back to it later. **_

**_I am trying to finish 'The village hidden in the dark' 'The Uzumaki twins' and 'The missing heir' for now anyways. _**

**_I have to go though so drop a review and I will see about updating this story as well. _**

**_Kagi-chan

* * *

_**


	2. Where do babies come from and The offer

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own NE thing that involves Naruto or Inuyasha unless stated otherwise_.

_**AN:**_ Sorry for taking a long time. If you have read my other AN you'd know I have been having family problems especially with my dad. I try to avoid as much as possible especially when his PMSing, don't ask, he has those mood swings like a girl on her time of the month. Abusive to most of the time. However, when his not home I try to finish what I can before he does come home and I leave to go back to my grandparent's house. And since I couldn't go on my computer for a while, I had to go to the library to read fanfic and they only allow you an hour on the computers, so that doesn't much time to do any-thing, does it? Any-ways I am trying to get much of my stories done but it is not that easy.

…

_**Title**__**: Hakumei Kitsune**_

…

_**Summary**_ _six years ago, 20-year-old Kakashi Hatake found twin two year olds in the forest and tool them in. Two years later, they were already picking up fighting styles and techniques by watching other shinobi'. Fascinated by this he decided to scout around and ask if they were other bloodline trait that could do such a feat besides the Sharingan. He soon came upon a man named Sesshoumaru Tashio, the Kage of Hakumeigakure, who said that he knew what the technique was and he would be willing to train the two. Kakashi agreed and sent his two kids off with Sesshoumaru. Six years later ten-year-old twins enter Konoha and with them are four ANBU guards. How will Kakashi react to finally having his kids back? _

…

_**KIRA ROSE**__: When you reviewed, you asked a question that I had already placed inside this chapter, but since you placed it in the review I might as well give you some credit for the question, 'Where do babies come from? Yep when I saw question I laughed because I thought it would have been funny for the twins to ask Jiraiya that question and Kakashi isn't the only one who had a reaction to Jiraiya telling two innocent kids where babies come from. Thanks for the review." _

_**Elvira Duchess Of The Night**__: She was the only one who stated which Akatsuki nins I should put into the story and because of that I have decided just to have the whole team in the story and have them all be OOC and meet some-time during the story but they won't be missing-nins._

I also want thant others that had taken time to review: (23)

Foxymiko, yume tsuki kitsune, junemama, angel101devil, Kagome Ladyof Darkness, Ichigo-2007, Funabisenu, dull spork, Aashni, Kamiyouki, Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever, silverflamingkitsune, hotshorty, zoey tamagachi, Kait, Shelba. Lovelywitch, disneyrulz23, Kage Otome, Frog Lady, VB

Thanks so much for the review.

…

_**Ages: **_

_Souta and Kagome – 3; Souta is older by a few minutes._

_Naruto and Sasuke – 5_

_Kakashi – 20_

_Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade – 30 (Yes, they are a lot younger here. Deal with it.)_

_Itachi – 11_

_Sesshoumaru – 19 _

…

_**Pairings are as follows**_…

_Kagome and Sasuke_

_Souta and Hinata_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Lee and Tenten_

_Other's are undecided as of yet._

…

_**Chapter 1: Where do babies come from and the offer **_

"Otou-san" Yelled two voices as they tackled a silver haired man to the ground

Smiling the man patted the two on their heads, "Souta, Kagome. How are you two doing?"

"Fine, Oro-kun and Ero-sama were fighting again." Giggled the little girl

"Oh why were they fighting?" Asked Kakashi

Souta and Kagome shared a look and shrugged their shoulders.

In the distance Kakashi could make out the words 'How dare you' and 'you have some nerve' before hearing a fist connect with a skull.

'What the heck is going on?' Kakashi faced his two kits while raising a curious eyebrow,

"All we asked was, 'where do babies come from', then Jiraiya said something about, 'to make a baby you need a sperm cell and an egg cell." Called Souta

* * *

Kakashi eyes widened slightly.

* * *

"Yeah then he said. 'The sperm cell comes from the daddy and the egg cell comes from the mommy."

Souta nodded his head,"Then Ero-sama said, 'When the sperm and egg meet, they make a tiny baby."

Kagome nodded, "Then the baby grows in the mommy's tummy for nine months. '

"Then the baby is ready to come out." Souta smiled at his father.

"When we asked what he meant, he said, when a boy and girl meet and they sleep together…but before he could finish uncle Oro-kun showed up and told us to find you. When we left we heard uncle Jiraiya yelling and screaming."

* * *

Kakashi looked pale all of a sudden.

* * *

Souta nodded his head, "Uncle Orochi-kun came afterwards and he yelled at Jiraiya-kun telling him that he should not be telling us stuff like that and started beating him up"

Kakashi was twitching with anger. "Souta, Kagome go and find your aunt Tsu-chan, daddy has to have a talk with your uncle Jiraiya."

The two twins shared a look. Souta grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along, "Let's go look for aunt Tsu-chan, Kagome-chan."

"Alright Souta-kun"

* * *

Kakashi stalked over to where he heard Orochimaru berated the other Sanin.

"Ji-rai-ya" Kakashi snarled sounding remarkably like a very angry youkai.

Orochimaru smirked when he saw a very angry Kakashi standing behind Jiraiya his arms were crossed over his chest as he glared icy daggers to the back of the frog Sanin's head.

Jiraiya gulped as he slowly turned towards the menacing voice, "Ka…Kaka…Kakashi, wha…what bri…brings you he…here?"

Jiraiya of the legendary sannin found himself stuttering and backing away from the angry younger male who, for every step he took back the anger father took two anger steps forward his eyes blazing in rage.

"How dare you tell my kids such filth!"

"B…but Kaka…Kakashi the…they as…asked." Stuttered Jiraiya

"I don't care if they asked that question Jiraiya, but you did not have to tell them where babies come from, you perverted old man." Bit out Kakashi angry

Kakashi walked over to the frog sannin and started attacking him while Orochimaru stood off to the side with a smirk as he watched who he considered a nephew beat the stuffing out of his best friend.

* * *

The twins skipped over towards Tsunade who was sitting under a tree.

"Aunt Tsu-chan" Called the twins as they ran towards the older woman

Tsunade turned her gaze towards the two kits.

"Hello Souta-kun, Kagome-chan, what brings you two here?"

Again, the twins shared a look, "Well Jiraiya is getting beaten up by Orochi-kun and Tou-san." Called Souta

"What did he do this time?" Tsunade sat up straight and stared off into the distance.

Therefore, the twins told Tsunade about what happened up until them seeing her.

Tsunade's eyes twitched, "JIRAIYA"

Tsunade leaped up and took off towards the direction where Jiraiya was.

* * *

"Why is every-one running off to beat up Jiraiya?" Asked Kagome innocently as her ears flickered when she yeard a grilish squeal thwat came out of Jiraiya's mouth.

"I don't know. Let's go to the park maybe Naruto and Sasuke are there and we can play with normal people" Called Souta ears twitching.

"Yeah, the grownups are sure acting weird today." Agreed Kagome

Souta nodded his head in agreement while his ears twitched, "Common" Souta took his sisters hand and the two ran off towards the park.

* * *

It has been several months since the incident with Jiraiya when Kakashi took his kids into the forest.

"So what's been going on with you two? You have both been acting weird and for that matter so have Naruto and Sasuke?"

The twins looked at each other before looking at their father.

"Some people have been picking on us, well not Sasuke because the bullies are too terrified to mess with an Uchiha but they have been messing with us and Naruto even though he is the Yondaime' progeny. Sasuke always tells the bullies to leave or he'll tell Itachi on them."

"I see." Kakashi nodded his head sadly, as he looked at his kits.

"Papa"

"Yes what is Kagome?" Asked Kakashi

"Um…" Kagome turned to look at her twin for help

Souta looked at his father, "Tou-san, we want to be trained but we want to be trained by our kinds. Do you know any-one like us?"

Kakashi shocked look made the twins pause

"Tou-san, is it alright to train, we will not learn to if you do not approve?" Called Souta trying to sooth his father

"Yeah papa, no worries" Kagome smiled met to rest any fears her father might be having at their innocent question.

Kakashi glanced at his kits, "That is not what has me worried. I am not sure others like your-selves are still around."

Kagome looked at Souta who return her look before facing their father.

"Why is that father?" Asked Souta

Before Kakashi could say anything, Kagome and Souta growled quietly when soft, footsteps met their delicate ears. They stepped in front of their father while glaring and growling at the tall figure.

* * *

He was about 6'4 and was dressed in a pristine whit baggy Hakamas, a white haori that had a red honeycomb pattern on his left shoulder and on the bottom of each sleeves that flared out. Over his right shoulder was a fluffy white pelt. On his chest was a black chest plate with a spiked armor that went over his left shoulder. Around his waist was a yellow obi that had purple designs. Tucked under the obi were two swords. On his feet were black boots. Silver hair was flowing behind him in the invisible wind while his intense, cold gold eyes observed them. He had pointy ears, twin slashes of maroon on each high cheekbone and a strip across each eyelid. He also had a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead.

* * *

Kagome and Souta stopped growling and their ears twitched when they heard the cool, calm voice of the man in front of them speak.

"Two Hakumei Kitsune kits, how did you come by them?"

"I found them several years ago." Called Kakashi stepping in front of his kits protectively

"I see. Do you know who they are?"

"Wha…?" Called Kakashi before he was cut off by the man

"They are the niece andnephew of Kyuubi, the demon your village despises."

"WHAT?!?" Called Kakashi shock

"Yes. Kyuubi had an older sister. Her name was Kyra, she was mated to a Hakumei kitsune named Junshin. Five years ago your village sealed Kyuubi into a baby. Three years after that Kyra was out looking for herbs for her younger cousin's mate who was a healer and needed some supplies. She went out to get the needed plants against every-one's protest. You see she was to give birth to twins any day. It would seem that she had given birth outside of our village and then killed in her weakened state."

"What I didn't see anyone around the area I found my kits." Called Kakashi

"Of course you wouldn't have. Hakumei kitsunes have a unique ability even when they are just born. Call it a survival instinct."

"Hmm" Called Kakashi blinking at the stranger

The stranger mentally sighed, "Humanoid youkai such as myself and your kits have two sides there is our logic half, the half you see before yourself and then there is our demon, our baser side. When we are younglings it is easier for our youkai to control us and communicate but as we get older we learn how to control our baser instinct, the demon half that mindlessly kills. The demon within the kits had used an ability that only a Hakumei bred demon could use and transported the twins away from harm." He stated emotionlessly.

"Alright, why are you here?"

"I have come to offer you a deal."

"What kind of a deal?"

"I will take the kits to my village and have them trained by people like them. When I see that there training is done, I will send them back to you."

"How long will it take?" Asked Kakashi softly

"Depends." The man shrugged his shoulders

Kakashi sighed softly before glancing at his kits. "Okay"

Turning Kakashi kneeled in front of the twins, "Souta, Kagome, you two have to go with that man, alright, he is going to train you."

"Are you gonna come with us Tou-san?" Asked Kagome

"No I am not. But when you get back then you can show me, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Minato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade every-thing that you have learned."

The twins smiled and nodded their head. "Okay"

Kakashi hugged the kits tightly to his chest, "Be good, stay safe and look out for each other. Souta you protect her from all the boys, okay?"

"Of course Tou-san" Souta smiled as he and Kagome returned the hug

"Bye Tou-san" Whispered the twins as they pulled away

"Bye" Kakashi stood up

* * *

The man watched the human say his byes to the kits and was shocked to see how deeply the man did care for the young ones.

"I will take good care of them. Sesshoumaru Taishou is my name and I am an ANBU-Taichou in Hakumeigakure and the next in line for the Kage title."

Kakashi stared at the demon in front of him, "Kakashi Hatake, ANBU-Taichou of Konohagakure no Sato"

Sesshoumaru nodded to the male before leading the twins deep into the forest.

* * *

Kakashi watched as the older demon led his kits away. 'Please be safe and come back home soon'

With a forlorn expression, Kakashi started back towards the village.

* * *

Sorry if it seems rushed or if it doesn't make any sense. I was in a rush when I wrote this chapter. I can't stand my father for more than two minutes before his up my ass yelling about how stupid and useless I am. Stupid bastard.

* * *

Any-ways please R and R, tell me what you think.

Kagi-chan

* * *


	3. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:**_ No i don't own NE thing only in my dreams i do._

* * *

_**Ages: **_

_Souta and Kagome – 10; Souta is older by a few minutes._

_Naruto and Sasuke – 12_

_Kakashi – 26_

_Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade – 36 (Yes, they are a lot younger here. Deal with it.)_

_Itachi – 17_

_Sesshoumaru – 19_

_The rest of rookie nin- 12_

_Lee, Tenten, Neji- 13_

_Shisui - 19_

**…**

**_Pairings are as follows_…**

_Kagome and Sasuke_

_Souta and Hinata_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Lee and Tenten_

_Other's are undecided as of yet._

* * *

**Chapter 3:**_ Goodbye's, remembering and going home_

* * *

Junshin stood on a hill that over looked the pool of water that acted as their barrier.

He couldn't believe that he was losing his kits after he just got them back. It wasn't fair to him that he had to lose the only thing that he had left of his and Kyra's love. It felt like a part of him was dying all over again. When Sesshoumaru had first showed up with the two kits and informed him that he was going to train them until they could master their powers and when that happened he was going to send them back to their father with several guards to make sure they were save upon arriving.

He never paid any mind to that and he stayed away from the kits. He was hostile since the death of Kyra and would stay away from any kits, angry at the fact that the chance of him being a father was taken away from him because of a stupid human. Whenever he went on the otherside he'd kill any human who even looked at him the wrong way.

He was angry at the world it would seem. He made sure that he was nowhere near where the kits were until one day the female had ran into him. It would seem that herself, her brother and some other kids were playing a game while they were on a short break from training. He had snarled at her than and told her to watch where she was going and he was about to walk away when her twin had ran over towards his sister and bared his fangs at him and told him in a threatening voice that if he ever snarled at his sister like that again, he would tear him to pieces.'

The only thing he did was scoff at the petty threat and walked away. He came to find out later that he wasn't the first or the last to have picked on the small female kit, he also recalled a specifially horrific attack that happened to her. He remembered the day quite clearly and he was happy that he was there at the time to help her.

**_...FLASHBACK..._**

_Junshin walked silently down the street, his mask of cold indifference was lowered to reveal sad silver eyes as he looked longly at a family that was walking some feet in front of him. The man and woman both laughed as two kids ran around them. After a while the man reached over and picked up his son and placed him on his shoulder while the woman picked up the girl._

_The soft look that had entered his gaze hardened, 'That could have been Kyra and I had that human left her be!' _

_Coughing and soft pleading met his ears and he turned on his heels and headed in the direction the noises were coming from._

_Upon reaching the place his eyes widened in shock when he saw the young female kitsune kit lying on the ground, the outfit that she adorned were torn in several places and an older male was leering at her from above. He heard her tell him to stop and to leave her alone. Not to far from where she was being held down was the unconcious form of her brother._

_'Souta' he heard her mutter through tears as her silver eyes turned to stare at his unconcious body._

_"That brat won't be able to save you! I knocked him a good one!" the man chuckled bringing his hands forward to fondle her. _

_Junshin narrowed his eyes in disgust while the girl cried out in protest. _

_"Vermin" he hissed as he ran foreward and clawed at the older man's chest leaving four marks running down his chest._

_"You blasted fox!" Yelled the man as he fell towards the floor clutching at his wounded chest._

_Kagome whimpered and turned her head when she heard a soft groaning, to see her brother sitting up, holding his head._

_"Souta!" Called Kagome trying to sit up._

_Souta's head snapped up when he heard his sister's voice and remembering what was going on was on his feet in seconds. _

_"Kagome" he called running towards her. "Oh my god, what happened? Are you alright?" Cried Souta as he quickly took of his outer haori and placed it around his younger sister._

_"Yes, Junshin-sama came." Called Kagome as she turned her head to see the older Hakumei Kitsune grabbing the older demon by his neck and threw him towards a building. _

_"He saved you!" Called Souta in shock "Junshin-sama seems like he hated us." _

_"I know! I was shock top, but i am also grateful that he saved me, even if it was unintentional."_

_Just than a streak of silver blurred into he area and Sesshoumaru was shown standing proudly. His silver hair dancing gently in the breeze, golden eyes scanning the surronding._

_"What is going on here?" he demanded_

_"This vermin here was trying to defile the young female kit. I heard noises and went to investigate and came upon the scene. The male was knocked unconcious." Called Junshin_

_Sesshoumaru turned and was kneeling beside Kagome and Souta in seconds. "Are you hurt Kagome-chan?" he asked while his eyes raked over her small form trying to look for any injuries._

_"No" She whispered softly while hugging her brothers haori tightly against her body._

_Sesshoumaru hugged the smaller demon. Kagome sniffed back her tears and hugged her adopted older brother back. _

_Pulling away Sesshoumaru looked at Souta, "Take your sister back to the mansion. I want both of you bathed and ready for dinner when i return, alright." He called softly_

_"Yes Sesshoumaru-nii" called Souta as he picked up his sister's smaller form and ran back towards the mansion._

_The snake demon whimpered in fear when he saw his lords red eyes upon him. "Disgraceful slime, how dare you even think of doing such an act in my village and with my younger sister at that. You will pay for your actions." _

_Raising his glowing fingers, Sesshoumaru latched out his whip and beheaded the foolish snake where he stood._

_"Junshin, you will start training the kits!" called Sesshoumaru "Tomorrow."_

_Junshin knew that they was no way out of this for that was a more of a demand than a request. _

_"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" he called reluctantly_

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the male fox demon and turned to walk away but stopped shortly and without turning to face the fox he spoke, "Really Junshin, i would have thought that you would have realized by now that those two kits are yours and Kyra's. They survived and was raised by a human male. He took very good care of them and they really adore him. My suggestion is that you get to know them before it's too late, for when there training is over, Kagome and Souta has already expressed there wants to return to the human male who raised them."_

_Junshin eyes widened as he watched his leader's back vanish from sight. "My kits" he whispered_

_**...FLASHBACK ENDS...**_

Junshin sighed sadly as he watched them say their good-byes.

**...**

Kagome and Souta stood at the edge of the pond and was hugging their friends goodbye.

It had been six years since they had been in Hakumeigakure and they missed their adopted father dearly as well as their aunt Tsu-chan, uncle Minata, uncle Oro-kun and uncle jiraiya as well as their two best friends Sasuke and Naruto.

"Bye Kagome-chan. Souta-kun" Called two girls and five boys as they waved.

"Bye" Called the twins as the seven young teens ran towards the village leaving Sesshoumaru and 4 ANBU's.

Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, "I'll miss you Sesshou-nii!" she whispered softly into the older demons chest.

"I will miss you and Souta as well." He replied relesing Kagome to hug Souta.

Kagome turned her head trying to see if their papa was going to come to tell them bye.

Seeing this the male wearing the wolf mask gently placed a hand on the small kits shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome-sama i am sure Junshin-sama will come."

Kagome turned her silver gaze towards the male and shook her head, "I don't think so. He said that he was going to be busy today." she whispered

The other three ANBU's shook their heads at Junshin. 'The fool' they thought.

Sighing Kagome looked at Souta and shook her head. "Let's go Souta-kun. Time's almost up!"

Souta looked at his younger sister and took her hand, "Okay. You ready?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. Turning she hugged Sesshoumaru one last time before she and Souta plunged into the waters following close behind was the four ANBU's. As soon as they jumped into the water the sun touched the surface and it glowed green.

'I will see you two shortly at the chunin exams. You can bet on that!' Sesshoumaru smirked before turning around and heading towards the village.

A swirl of wind and the sounds of footsteps made the Hakumei-kage pause in his step, "You should have at least told them goodbye."

Junshin turned to glance at his leader before turning towards the waters, "I couldn't. It was too hard to just let them go!"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod of his head, "I know."

Junshin sighed before turning to leave as well.

* * *

**...KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO...**

Kakashi sighed as he stared unseeingly at the pages of his book. His mind else where beside on training his genins and getting them ready for the chunin exams that would be taken place soon. He was thinking of his kits, again, and how much he really missed them. He wasn't the only one either he knew that Minato, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke missed them as well.

"Kakashi-sensei"

The three pre-teens stared at there out of it sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the immobile jounin who was still staring at his book without blinking.

"Kakashi-sensei"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance and whispered, "Kagome and Souta"

Reaching out towards their sensei Naruto gently shook his shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei, common, Kakashi-sensei, wake up!"

Blinking Kakahshi stared at the the blond boy who looked at him in concern.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Called Sasuke staring at the silver haired jounin he knew since his childhood years.

"Uh, yeah, just fine. What's going on?" Called Kakashi standing up.

"Training is over and we wanted to know if you were going to eat lunch with us?"

"Oh, uh sure. Whose coming?"

"My dad's coming as well as Ino and Hinata." Called Naruto

Sasuke shrugged, " Itachi and Shisui are coming as well. They got the day off"

"Kikyo, Sango, Rin and Kagura said that they would join us" Called Sakura

"Oh god, not those bitches" Mumbled Naruto in dread 'he hated when those girl joined they would always pick on Ino and Hinata and poor Hinata would always be close to tears.'

Sakura turned and glared at Naruto when he mumbled something she couldn't understand. "What was that, Naruto? she hissed

Nothing, let's just go Ino and Hinata should be waiting byu the ramen bar already!" Called Naruto as he ran ahead.

Sakura went to grab Sasuke's arm when Sasuke dodged and ran to catch up with his best friend, leaving a fuming pink haired girl.

* * *

Kagome turned to look at the four ANBU's that were to accompany them.

"You should lose the mask because it's going to be a bit suspicious to have four ANBU following two ten year olds don't you think?" Called Souta

"Hm"

The ANBU's stripped off their mask and slipped it into the bags that they were wearing.

The first male had unruly black hair and blood red eyes. He was dressed in a black fitted jeans and a black longsleeve. Black boots adorned his feet.

The second male also had black hair but his was kept in a braid that fell to his waist and blue-gray eyes, He was wearing a light blue pants, a white t-shirt and black boots.

The third male had midback white hair that ghad a lilac sheen and violet eyes. He was dressed in black loose pants, a dark purple longsleeve and black sandals.

The last male had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing ankel length dark blue pants and a slightly feminine white tanktop with black sandals.

Souta had messy black hair that stuck up everywhere but gave him that adorable look. He was dressed in black baggy pants and a loose black t-shirt and black boots adorned his feet.

Kagome had her long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, the silver ribbon being held at midback while the rest of her hair trailed down to reach her mid thighs. She wore black baggy jeans and a black longsleeve turtleneck which ending just above her belly button, showing off her flat stomach that was slightly toned for someone her age which showed her hard work and dedication in training. On her feet were black boots.

"Let's go" Called Souta anxious to get home.

Kagome smiled before grabbing her black hoodie threw it over her shirt and pulled the hood up to his her twitching ears. Souta did the same thing only his hoodie was dark blue.

Before long the six was heading towards Konoha. Kogome and Souta in the middle while two of the four guys walked in front of them and the other two behind them.

'We are going home' was the last thought that ran through Kagome and Souta mind.

* * *

**That's the end of that. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

_...Kagi-chan..._


	4. Konoha

**Disclaimer:**_ No i don't own NE thing only in my dreams i do._

* * *

_**Ages: **_

_Souta and Kagome – 10; Souta is older by a few minutes._

_Naruto and Sasuke – 12_

_Kakashi – 26_

_Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade – 36 (Yes, they are a lot younger here. Deal with it.)_

_Itachi – 18_

_Sesshoumaru – 19_

_The rest of rookie nin- 12_

_Lee, Tenten, Neji- 13_

_Shisui - 19_

**…**

**_Pairings are as follows_…**

_Kagome and Sasuke_

_Souta and Hinata_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Lee and Tenten_

_Other's are undecided as of yet._

* * *

**Chapter 4**_**:** Konoha_

* * *

Kagome and Souta entered the gates of Konoha the group easily slipped past the guards that had been assigned to guard the village.

A scoff was heard from one of the male once they were far away from the gates, "That was easier than stealing candy from a baby."

Several chuckles sounded after that comment.

Kagome turned her head as she saw the familiar building and gently elbowed Souta getting his attention and pointed.

Turning Souta looked at what his sister was looking at before smiling and nodded his head, "Ichiraku ramen bar!" he called

"Hm" called the males.

"Several of our friends loved that place and that would be the best place to start our search." called Kagome as she lead the group towards the ramen bar.

* * *

"Kakashi-san?"

"Hm" Kakashi blinked and looked at the Hokage, Minato Namikaze curiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked furrowing his brows in concern.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You have been quiet since we arrived here, not to mention that both Sasuke and Naruto seem worried about you and you have been out of it for a while now."

"You miss Kagome and Souta, don't you?" Asked Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

Minato, Itachi, and Shisui looked at Kakashi in understanding while the others tilted their heads in confusion.

"Who are they?" asked Ino.

"They are..." Naruto started but he stopped when he saw six people enter the noddle shop each of them had hoods that covered their faces from view and he couldn't tell if they were male, female or a mix of both. "Uh who are they?"

At the question everyone turned to look at the enterance and spotted the figures, Minato made a move to stand up when the shortest of the bunch had dashed over towards their table and attached themself to Kakashi's shoulder causing the copy-cat nin to tense up at the contact.

"Otou-sama" came a pleasant female voice tinged in innocense that had a bell like sound.

Several gasps were heard as everyone turned to look at the cloak figure now identified as a female.

"What did you call me?" called Kakashi as he turned in his seat and stared at the figure who had released her hold on him and took a step back.

"Otou-sama." whispered the girl her hood falling back revealing black hair and silver eyes. On her cheeks were twin slashes of pitch black stripes across each cheek contricting against her pale skin, and on her forehead was a silver paw like print that resembles those of a fox. Now that she was older the markings were more noticeable.

"Don't you remember me Otou-sama?" she asked the ears on her head flattened to her skull as her eyes saddened at the prospect that her father did not remember her and Souta.

"Kagome?" he asked hesitantly, hope shining in his pitch black eye.

Kagome's ears rose and twitched when her name was uttered. "Hai" she called with a smile flashing her fangs.

Kakashi leaped to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome.

"Where's Souta?" he asked after a while.

"Here" came a males voice as the other cloaked figure stepped up and also hugged Kakashi.

"Souta!" he called hugging the male whose hood also fell back revealing short spiky black hair and silver eyes. The same markings were on his face that were on Kagome's and on his head were a pair of ears that twitched.

"Tou-san" he called returning the hug.

Kagome looked at the table and smiled when she saw her uncle Minato.

"Uncle Minato" she called leaping at him.

Minato blinked his eyes before returning the embrace, "Kagome-chan, look at how you've grown." he called ruffling her hair a bit with a smile.

Kagome smiled and pulled away before looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

Souta grinned and hugged Minato who smile widened as he returned the hug.

Kakashi grinned as he took a seat, he was so happy to have his kits back.

Sasuke and Naruto both got up when Kagome approached.

"Hey!" she called with a small wave.

"Kag-chan" they called as both boys hugged her.

Souta walked over and was pulled into the group hug by Naruto.

Minato, and Kakashi smiled at the scene as did Shisui. Itachi had a small smirk on his face while the others looked at the two in confusion.

* * *

Ino stared at the girl than to her boyfriend before turning to look at the girl again, envy and jealousy building up when she saw Naruto laugh and hug her again. 'No, this cannot happen. Who is that girl? and how does Naruto know her? I can't lose him, I love him too much to let some girl just come and take him away!' Ino's blue eyes turned to look at her best friend who had placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata.

Hinata watched as her friends eyes flashed with different emotions. She knew how Ino was feeling having felt it when Ino had admitted to liking Naruto and had proceeded to asking him out. She felt devasted when Naruto had accepted Ino's offer for a date. After a few weeks Kiba and Shino saw how upset she was no matter hpw hard she had tried to hide it and asked her what was wrong, talking with her teammates had helped her to overcome the bitterness she felt towards Ino and Naruto's pending relationship.

Placing a hand on her friends shoulder, Hinata told her that everything was going to be alright.

Ino smiled at Hinata but couldn't help the bitter feelings that rose when she saw Naruto still hugging that girl.

* * *

Sakura, Rin, Kikyo, Kagura and Sango glared at the female that was hugging Sasuke and Naruto.

"Who the hell does that bitch think she is?" hissed Sakura while inner Sakura was raging when she saw the small smile that graced the young Uchiha's lips.

"I have never seen her before!" called Kagura as she dug her claws into the table that they sat at when she saw Shisui and Itachi both had there attention on the small female.

"Someone needs to teach that whore to keep her hands of our men!" growled Kikyo as she watched Itachi nod at something Shisui said while still staring at that girl.

Sango smirked, "Yeah" she agreed.

Not being able to handle it anymore Sakura stood up her lime green eyes blazing in anger.

"Who the hell are you bitch?" screeched Sakura who glared at the girl not understanding how her beloved Sasuke-kun could hug sucha a small, ugly girl like her.

"You are the only bitch here and you will watch how you speak to Kagome." growled a coid menacing voice.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Minato deeming them as safe since they arrived with Kagome and Souta.

"Naraku Kumo" came the cold voice from before as the hood fell back to reveak long unruly black hair and blood red eyes.

"Hakudoushi Kumo, Naraku's brother" came an indifferent voice as the hood was pulled back to reveal white hair that shined with a lilac tint and violet eyes.

"I'm Jakotsu Kyoukan." called a playful voice as the hood was pulled back to reveal a dark brown haired male with brown eyes.

"And I am his brother Bankotsu Kyoukan." Called a gruff voice as the hood fell back revealing long black hair kept in a braid and blue-gray eyes.

"We are here to watch over Kagome and Souta!" called Naraku.

"Hm." called Minata as he furrowed his brows in thought while Kakashi stared at the four men.

Kagome and Souta who had been glaring at the pink haired _thing_ turned when they felt a hand on their shoulder and smiled at the older Uchiha. "Hey Itachi, Shisui" they greeted hugging them as well.

"Who are you guys? How do you know Naruto?" Asked Ino staring at the girl.

Kagome looked at the girl curiosly at her outburst while Naruto walked over towards her and hugged her feeling the jealous vibes that Ino was admitting. It made him smile at how cute she looked when she was jealous even though there wasn't anything to be jealous about.

"I'm Kagome this is my twin Souta. We were raised by Kakashi when we were younger. Naruto and Sasuke had been our childhood best friends before we left. Naruto is more like a cousin than anything since Minato is our uncle." called Kagome realizing that the girl was Naruto's girlfriend.

"And we found out that the Kyuubi is our uncle" whispered Souta to Kakashi and Minato. "Our mother was Kyuubi's older sister."

"What?" exclaimed Minato in shock before Kakashi shushed him and telling him that they would speak about this later.

"Yeah and besides Kagome and Sasuke always had this thing for each other that went unnotice by them but everyone could tell that Sasuke liked her." whispered Naruto into Ino's ear so no one else could hear.

Ino giggled softly at that.

Sasuke glared at the smirking Naruto who had flashed an innocent look at him not that he bought it. He just knew that the blond had said something about him to make Ino giggle.

"Dobe" hissed Sasuke

"Teme" called Naruto

"Anyways..." called Minato

Everyone turned to look at him.

"About the Chunin Exams...It's in a month"

* * *

_Well here's another update, I know it's most likely rushed but today is my birthday so I am trying to update as much of my stories as I can before my friends come to pick me up._

_Review please._

_Kagi-chan..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ No i don't own NE thing only in my dreams i do._

* * *

_**Ages: **_

_Souta and Kagome – 10; Souta is older by a few minutes._

_Naruto and Sasuke – 12_

_Kakashi – 26_

_Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade – 36 (Yes, they are a lot younger here. Deal with it.)_

_Itachi – 18_

_Sesshoumaru – 19_

_The rest of rookie nin- 12_

_Lee, Tenten, Neji- 13_

_Shisui - 19_

**…**

**_Pairings are as follows_…**

_Kagome and Sasuke_

_Souta and Hinata_

_Naruto and Ino_

_Lee and Tenten_

_Other's are undecided as of yet._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the gates before him.

Konoha.

Leaping into a branch in a high tree he scanned the village only stopping when he found out he was looking for.

Kagome and Souta.

The two were talking with two other kids a bit older than they were.

Nodding his head and glad the two was alright he turned and leaped out of the tree and vanished into the shadows of the forest his words flowed from his lips and drifted on the wind to caress the ears of the two Hakumei Kitsunes.

* * *

Kagome and Souta stopped and looked up, their ears twitching.

_'Take care Souta, Kagome and remember we will come and visit soon' _

The twins looked and each other and grinned. "Sesshoumaru-nii-sama!" they called

Naruto and Sasuke blinked at them curiously but shrugged.

"So father tells me that the two are you are entering the chunin exams also."

"Yeah, though he said he was going to find someohe else that would fill the the third position on our team." called Souta

"I wonder who it's going to be?" whispered Sasuke

"T hope his strong enough to keep up with us!" called Kagome

"Yay." agreed Souta

"Don't worry knowing father he is going to have someone that is strong enough to keep up with you guys, no doubt about that." called Naruto with a smile

"Did he say when we would be able to meet this mysterious male because the exams begin in less than two weeks?" questioned Kagome as she tilted her head to the side.

Naruto shrugged, "He said he'll let you guys know in a day or two. He wanted the best to be paired with you, one he knew would work well with you two."

"Well..." Kagome started

"What do you guys want to do now?" finished Souta

"Let's get some ramen!" called Naruto

"Do you ever eat anything besides ramen, Naruto." called Kagome with a raised brow,

"NO!" called Sasuke glancing the blond who had opened his mouth only to clse it and pouted when his best friend ruined his would be lie to Kagome.

Shaking his head Sasuke regarded Narto with a raised brow, "She would have smelt your bluntant lie, dobe."

"Teme!" scowled Naruto

Kagome sighed while Souta shook his head at the two, if he didn't know that Sasuke liked his sister or that Naruto had a girlfriend he would have said something about their behavior, and how it reminded him of how people who like each other acted.

By teasing or making fun of the other!

Snorting at that thought Souta shook his head when Kagome glanced at him in confusion wondering about what was going through his head.

Smiling Souta told her it was nothing, he was just thiking about something funny.

Shrugging her shoulder Kagome didn't bother to press the issue, knowing Souta wouldn't tell her anything anyways.

"So, are we going to eat?" called Kagome

Souta smiled when Naruto froze in mid argue and turn to face his sister.

"Of course we are, dattebayo! Let's go!" he called

"We are not going to eat ramen, Naruto-kun. Besides Souta and I have to meet the others at the Tama resturant and you two are coming with us."

"We are?" questiond Sasuke and Naruto with raised eyebrows.

Kagome nodded her head and took both boys by their arms. "After we bathe and get changed, We don't have to be their till 2:00 and right nows almost one."

Smiling at his sisters antics Souta followed behind her.

Sasuke remained quiet knowing btter than to argue with Kagome once she made up her mind, beside eating at Tama was better than having ramen...again.

Even though he wanted ramen, Naruto agreed to go home and get ready to go to Tama instead, after all he could always get ramen after they left Tama.

* * *

**_Read this it is important:_**

_My updates are going to be slow...I have the blue tooth wireless keyboard and mouse and it all of a suddently died on me almost a week ago, so I can't get onto my computer to download any of my work. I am using my brother's lap top right now posting this chapter because it was the only one that was finish being written up. So until I get the money to purchase mw another key baord and mouse, updates are going to be slow or none existent...fpr now anyways._

I am so sorry!!

_Well I hope you liked this so far, I didn't really care for it, _

_But please review, NO FLAMES..._

_--Kagi-chan--_

"


End file.
